ZGMF-1017 Miguel's GINN
The ZGMF-1017 Miguel's GINN (aka GINN Aiman Custom) is a Mobile Suit Variation of the series Gundam SEED and also appears in some of the Gundam SEED Astray sidestories. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customized GINN used by Miguel Aiman, it features an orange paint job, a personal crest (a human skull above two long bones) as well as improved sensors and thrusters, resulting in a 20% increase in performance. Weapons wise, Miguel's GINN has been shown to use the heavy blade, machine gun, leg-mounted "Pardus" missile launchers and a customized shield for extra defense. Armaments ;*MA-M3 Heavy Blade :The MA-M3 heavy blade is a sword and the standard close range armament of the GINN series of mobile suits. It is manufactured using molecular processing technology and has an appearance similar to an European broadsword, featuring a double-edged blade. The design of the blade relies on both its weight and the force of the attack to crush armor as much as it relies on its keenness to cut. When not in use, the blade is typically mounted on the left side of the waist. ;*MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun :The MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun is the standard ranged armament of the GINN series of mobile suits and has two firing modes, semi-auto and full-auto. The machine gun is magazine-fed and the GINN is capable of carrying extra magazines in case the first one runs out of ammunition. Because of its versatility and power, the MMI-M8A3 is the pilot's weapon of choice on almost any mission with the exception of anti-fortress combat. When not in use, the MMI-M8A3 is stored on a weapons mount on the back of the waist. ;*Custom Shield :The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. ;*M68 "Pardus" 3-barrel Short-range Guided Missile Launcher :M68 "Pardus" short-range guided missile launcher is a "D-Type" assault weapon more often used in attacking a base or fortress. They're mounted on the GINN's legs. System Features ;*Improved Thrusters :The Miguel's GINN was fitted with high-performance thrusters for propulsion purposes, hence Miguel has the nickname "Magic Bullet of Dust" because of his machine's great speed. History During the First Alliance-PLANT War, ZAFT fielded its mass-produced mobile suit, GINN, for the first time. Eventually, some ace pilots were allowed to modify their GINN. One of these pilots was Miguel Aiman, also known as the "Magic Bullet of Dusk", who painted his GINN in an orange color sheme and features improved sensors and thrusters. In January CE 71, Miguel was among the crew of the Nazca-class destroyer Vesalius, which was sent out to find out who is behind the destruction of several supply bases belonging to ZAFT. Eventually it is revealed that the person behind the attacks was Serpent Tail leader Gai Murakumo. This led to a battle between Miguel in his custom GINN and Gai in his ZGMF-1017 Gai's GINN. Due to the damage that Miguel's GINN suffered in this battle, Miguel was was forced to use a standard GINN when he was selected as part of the ZAFT's team to infiltrate the neutral Orb colony Heliopolis to capture the prototype mobile suits developed by the Earth Alliance. What happened to Miguel's GINN after his death is unknown. Gallery Miguel GINN.png Miguel Insignia.png|Miguel's custom insignia. Miguel and GINN.png SEED MSV Title.png GS-MSV-Miguel's-GINN-Shield.png N.E.T. Miguel OP.png N.E.T. Miguel ED.png Miguel's GINN Front 2.png Ginn-miguel.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD 03.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD 04.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD 05.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED featuring SUIT CD GinnMiguelBattleDestiny.png Gunpla Hg_miguel_ginn.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "ZGMF-1017 Mobile Ginn (Miguel's Ginn)" (2004): box art Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-1017-MiguelAiman_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-1017 Miguel's Ginn" (2004): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The word "Defrock" can be seen written on the left Shoulder. Reference External links